


【翻译】Sleeping Beauty

by Miyasaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyasaki/pseuds/Miyasaki
Summary: *翻译自starcrossedgirl的Sleeping beauty一次神秘的灾难降临到了霍格沃茨的居民们身上，Snape再一次需要拯救世界（和波特）。





	【翻译】Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Sleeping beauty by starcrossedgirl  
> 本版本只提供中文翻译，一切权利归原作者所有  
> 原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/756206  
> P.S. 如有翻译错误，欢迎指正。  
>  翻译中选择保留好玩的脏字

磨成粉末的月长石，正好5打兰。用小火慢煨至融化后，加少许荨麻，升温至混合物变成淡紫色，全程逆时针搅拌。再加——  
实验室的门被打开又用力关上，惊得Severus差点把整罐狐猴胆汁倒入坩埚里。他手的灵活度使他成功避免了这场灾难，改为让胆汁洒满了袍子。  
“天哪，先生，你得来帮我。”  
是波特。但当然——还有谁会无论到哪里都鲁莽地扰乱Severus的生活？这小子还有不到六个月才毕业，而Severus非常期待能摆脱他。他威吓性地怒视了一下房间内，目光落在Potter乱糟糟的黑发，睁大的眼睛和运动过后的脸红，起伏的胸脯，就好像他...  
“是吗,”他说，一边把装胆汁的罐子重重地放在工作台上，“多么不同寻常。巫师世界唯一的救世主似乎已经开始不择手段了。想必像他这样高贵的黑魔王毁灭者—”  
“哦得了——Snape——”  
“Snape教授。”  
“——Snape教授，先生，现在真的不是时候，好吗？你可以等会再继续对没得到任何认可的事愤愤不平，只要你先帮我搞定这个...这个...”  
“这个...?”  
“天哪。“Potter靠着门滑了下去，坐在地板上杂乱的一堆里，把脸埋在手掌中。“大事不好了。”  
Severus终于第一次感到了一丝恐惧。“这事最好不要太严重。”他说，一挥魔杖灭掉了坩埚下面的火焰，一边穿过房间，蹲在男孩面前。“嗯？黑魔王回来了？”  
Potter轻轻地摇头。  
“那是什么？魁地奇场地上的事故？温室里？鬼魂们决定发动叛乱了？Potter——”他抓着男孩的手臂摇晃他——“你总得告诉我要处理什么吧！”  
“I know,” Potter mumbled, scrubbing at his eyes. “Sorry Sir. I just—wish I could unsee what I’ve seen. Everytime I close my eyes—”  
“ hands away from his face. “There. Better?”  
“Uhm. Yes, much. Thanks.”  
“我知道，”Potter咕哝道，揉着眼睛，“抱歉，先生。我就是——希望自己可以没看到过我看到的东西。每次我闭上眼睛——”  
“那也许你该看着我，嗯？”Severus说，迅速地把Potter的手从他脸上拿开。“现在好点了吗？”  
“呃嗯。是的，好多了。谢谢。”  
“骗子。”Severus叹了口气，“算了，我没有时间管你没完没了的夸张的行为。到底发生了什么？从开头开始讲。”  
“呃，Potter再次开口，脸红的像要滴血，“我觉得应该是从我在级长浴室洗澡的时候开始的。”  
Severus咽了口口水，深思了一下是不是应该放开Potter的手。不，太可疑了。  
“了不起，特别是考虑到你并不是级长。”  
“他们从四年级开始就没改过通行口令又不是我的错！不管怎样，我就在...干自己的事，这个时候哭泣的桃金娘进来了。这也不是那么不寻常，但通常她就稍微调一下情而且让人感觉特别不舒服，对，但——你这么看着我我真的没办法讲下去。”  
再想想，放开Potter的手似乎完全可取。赶紧从这段对话里脱身也一样。“我不觉得你需要告诉我这些，Potter。”Severus说，一边站起来，“我听够了，而且说实话色情鬼魂并不在我的控制范围内——”  
“我觉得你应该听下去，因为这只是...只是开头！然后她开始对自己做一些...一些我实在难以忘记的事——” Potter开始浑身颤抖，Severus也一样——“然后我就赶紧逃了出去，因为一些显而易见的理由。但是走廊里面并没有好多少，一定有很糟糕的事发生了，突然间学校里所有人都沉迷于性！”  
整个房间沉默了。  
“除了我以外的所有人，很显然，”Potters说，“还有你。呃，你没有对吧？我是说，突然有一股不同寻常的冲动——”  
“我——当然没有！”  
“哦，好的，”Potter明显的放松下来，以至于Severus心中立即有一部分被失望淹没。他把这份情绪奋力塞回为此目的而设计的大脑封闭术屏障里面，深呼吸，再呼吸。  
多么讽刺啊，他感受到的这种冲动已经远不能被称作不寻常了，它是如此寻常，毫无缝隙地渗入他每日每时的存在。而这么荒唐的笑话——  
“非常好笑，Potter，”他怒喝道，无数次咒骂自己的愚蠢，为什么没能早些想出这其中的联系。他揪着Potter的袍子把他拖起来。“告诉我，哪一位你可爱的格兰芬多朋友给了你这么做的胆子？韦斯莱？一定不是格兰杰；她能看出这种性质的恶作剧的不合适已经超过了——”  
“你真的觉得这是个玩笑？我向你发誓，这不是——到外面去自己看，如果你不相信我的话！他们都在走廊里面亲热，就像夏天的兔子，还是什么！”  
“你是说我会看见正常的青少年行为，”Severus说，“还有，兔子的交配季节囊括了春天，夏天和秋天。”  
“行。我都不想知道你为什么知道那个，但是先不管它——不仅仅是学生。我看见麦格教授亲吻迪安！你觉得这能有多正常，从等级一到等级‘我想清空我的脑子’？”  
“我…”Severus说，“好吧。给我看看有这个降临到了霍格沃茨全部人员的神秘的灾难的证据，然后我就相信你。”他朝门玩笑式地鞠了一躬。“你先请。”  
“唔嗯，”Potter说。  
“嗯？”  
“我…更希望能在这里呆着？我觉得我一天之内已经看够了。”  
Severus眼睛一眯，“然后让你一个人呆在我的实验室？我觉得不行。”他抓起Potter的手臂，这次用力轻多了。“如果你是在试图说服我这既不是一个恶作剧也不是为了闯入我私人储藏的掩护——我碰巧还没忘记非洲树蛇皮那事儿——那么你彻底失败了。”  
“好吧，”Potter说，“不过如果要我来，我能不能至少躲在你身后？”  
于是Severus大步穿过门，一个瘦弱的格兰芬多像帽贝一样挂在他手肘上。“我不是人肉盾牌，Potter，”他说，“而且我也不觉得你需要一个——所有都看起来很平静。”  
“你会看到的，”Potter低语道，“然后你会希望你没有看到，相信我。”  
“我这辈子见过远更糟的事——Potter，你在踮脚走路吗？”  
“是的，”Potter再次低语道，他温热的呼吸贴在Severus的耳朵上，以至于他本能地转向了Potter，中途才来的及转成怒视。“怎么了？”  
Severus看着Potter碧绿的眼睛，思考如果米勒娃抓到他们两个站成这样会怎么对他。“你神经错乱了，”他斥道，立刻加大了步伐。“这里没人，没有任何迹象显示——”  
“那里！”Potter的手指突然抓紧了Severus的手臂，迫使他停下。“看到了吗？”  
Severus看到了。五六步前，白金发和黑发在阴暗的壁龛里疯乱地纠缠在一起。即使阴暗，苍白的手指在更白的大腿上的轻拂无法否认；石板上放着的撕裂的银绿色领带显示了它是如何在匆忙之中被拿下来的。  
Severus立刻闭上了眼睛，揉了一下鼻梁，转向Potter…冷笑。“多么震惊。诶呀，这真是名副其实的放荡行为，至今为止超乎人类想象的无可救药的快乐主义——Potter，你知道有的时候学校里的情侣会在他们第一次爱情的冲击中有点情不自禁的吧？”  
“我…”  
Severus向他们靠近了一些，提高音量说：“马尔福先生，帕金森小姐——”  
“嘘嘘嘘！”Potter低声嘘道，手指像爪子一样抓着Severus，“看在上帝的份上，别把他们的注意力转——”  
但德拉科和潘西已经分开了，以呆滞的眼神在暗处看向他们。  
Severus从Potter的牢握中挣脱，挺直身体。“我对你们很失望，这种令人恶心的展示应该是与你们俩的身份不相称的。你们有什么要为自己辩解的吗？——Potter，你能不能停止抓着我的袍子不放了！嗯，德拉科？”  
“Potter，”德拉科重复道，他的眼睛突然有了一种锐利的焦点。他踉跄着起来，衬衫大开，露出胴体上的口红印。“为什么你躲在Snape后面？你知道你不用藏的，不用在我面前——哦，我还以为我永远失去你了！”  
“你说什么？”Severus道。  
但德拉科像是根本没听见他。“红色的玫瑰，蓝色的紫罗兰，”他靠近了些——“我的整个家庭都反对，但我知道我爱你！”  
“马尔福先生——”  
“格兰芬多之红，斯莱特林之绿，就像你的眼睛，是我见过最美丽的东西！”  
“让开德拉科，”潘西插话，用手肘把德拉科推到了一边，“我们都知道Potter是我的。”她一甩头发，把胸露了出来——Severus感谢神明庇佑她还穿着胸罩——“走开，Snape。你没办法拥有他，他是我的！”  
“我不觉得…”  
“哦天哪，Snape，做点什么！”  
和Severus一开始的断言正相反，他成了一个挺好的人肉盾牌。在接下来的混乱中他不太能辨明这其中有多少来自他的努力，又有多少来自Potter自己迅速的躲避。不过当他们蹒跚着向走廊退去的时候，德拉科和潘西的抓的动作变得越来越不顾一切，而当他的面颊被指甲划破的时候（“你这混蛋，他是我的！”）他别无选择了。  
“统统石化！”  
“哦，thank fuck,”Potter喘着气，依然抓着Severus袍子后面不放。“干什么？我告诉过你人们都彻底疯了！”“emmm。”Severus的注意移向了那两个还僵在那里的躯体，他们的手仍然像恳求一样向外伸出，再转向Potter，他思索着可能性。“一组两个的样本算不上可靠的数据。”  
“你在开玩笑吧？你刚刚没看见他们是怎么——然后他们——还有那诗歌！你什么时候听过马尔福吟诵过点什么，更不用说这么可怕的诗？行了，我不能——我要回去你的实验室。”  
“哦不，你不能回去。”Severus说，铁一般钳住Potter的手臂。“你要和我一起去。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我在测试一个理论。”  
然后他抓着Potter——不顾他所有的抗议和挣扎——穿过走廊，上楼走向大礼堂。  
如果德拉科和潘西是在拥吻，那大部分神圣的霍格沃茨房间就是一片混乱，嘈杂着湿湿的掴击声，举目望去一片雪白——简直像冬天，要瞎掉了——的皮肤。Severus强迫自己面对米勒娃——没在亲迪安托马斯了，但被海格的手臂包裹着——的景象，抓紧了扭来扭去个不停的Potter，清了清嗓子。  
“大家好，”他的声音轻松地覆盖了整个礼堂，“看看我给你们带来了谁。你们最喜爱的救世主，全员免费哦！”  
像蛇把尾巴盘起等待着攻击一样，人们立即有了反应。即使做好了准备，Severus依然只险险带着Potter避开老师和学生们的蜂拥。人潮如波浪一般冲向他们，被挡在他和Potter藏身的狭窄扫帚柜外；在黑暗中，他感受到Potter的心脏在他胸前跳的飞快。  
“你疯了吗？”他喘着气说。  
Severus给这扇门加上了他知道的所有的封闭咒和隐私咒，让一束小球状的光飘在空中。“你有没有想要告诉我的事？”  
“我——什么？是的，你彻底疯了！你干什么那么做？”  
“如果你想来找我帮忙，Potter，为什么你要对我隐瞒关键的信息？”  
“我…我不知道你在说些什么。”  
“是吗，”Severus说，靠近了些，把一只手臂撑在Potter头上方的墙上。“了不起，你说对吧，他们全都像你有额头上有靶心一样冲着你来。”  
Potter咽了一口口水。  
“就好像他们所着魔的性（sex），”——他把这个字的结尾拖得很长，发出嘶嘶声——“是次要于对你的痴迷一样。”  
“我…”  
“你做了什么？”  
“我没有——我发誓我不是——”  
“骗子。如果不是这样，你怎么会是唯一没受影响的人？好吧，除了我以外。这也挺十分不同寻常的，你说呢？”他歪了歪脑袋，俯视着Potter，嘴角半扬。  
“大概最奇特的事，考虑到你的初始动机我毫不怀疑，也正是最让你困惑的事。”  
“这不应该发生的！我甚至没有——我只是想——”  
“你用了什么魔咒，Potter？”  
“睡美人，行了吧？但这本来不是为了诱使任何人干任何事；这是完全无害的！我复查了，还——”  
“你用它的目的是？”  
“哦上帝，你非要逼我说出来吗？我还没被羞辱够吗？很明显它没按预期进行，这是一个彻底的愚蠢主意。我早该知道你永远不会——”  
Severus吻住了Potter，停下了他剩下没讲完的话。Potter先惊叹了一下，然后迅速像丝绸一样向Severus展开了。另一个理论得到了证实。是的，Potter的唇就像看上去那么软，他的嘴里就像Severus在所有那些不该乱想的时候想象的那样湿润温暖。他亲吻时带着那曾耀眼而莽撞地闯进Severus的生活的正直，就像那曾一度灼烧着他小臂，如今已化为尘土的黑魔标志一般：急切的唇齿触碰，伸出的手将他们在狭小的扫帚橱中拉得更加接近。这一切是诱人的，太诱人了，他甚至无法保持着主导，任由Potter就像往常一样粉碎了他的忧虑，站在他正确的出发点之上。Severus本只准备短暂的吻一下他，既是作为一种确认，也希望这是一切的解药，并不是像这样唇舌湿润，肢体交织相覆的更加靠近，不是像这样身体间罪恶的碾磨——  
他叹了口气抽身退出，虽然他的眼睛仍流连于Potter的眼睛，绿色被燃起的性致的黑色所吞噬。  
“哦，”Potter说，清了清嗓子，“唔嗯。倒不是刚刚那不是非常棒——”  
Severus挑起了眉毛，让他的下体明确地最后撞了一下Potter，然后退后。  
“——好吧，棒这个字不太恰当，但你知道我什么意思。不管怎样，我还是没搞明白哪里出了问题。”  
“白痴，”Severus说，大拇指轻抚Potter的下唇。“你还记得打败黑魔王之后我们和校长的对话吧？你从他那里吸走的力量注定会影响你的魔法一生？而这会影响自那之后你的任何魔法？”  
Potter轻咬了一下Severus的拇指，牙齿带来的尖锐刺痛被舌尖抚慰了。Severus迅速收回了手。“我当然记得，”Potter说，“说的好像我不记得意外掀起了格兰芬多塔的屋顶一样。但首先，我现在已经控制住了——”  
“在某种定义下的控制。”  
“——哈哈。第二，这不是那个咒语应该做的事！他应该是用于将某人心中本来存在的喜爱释放出来，不是让所有人…发疯。”  
他局促不安地看了一眼门，“我们现在该怎么做？我真的感到愧疚了。”  
“就像你准备对我使用爱情魔咒时那样愧疚？”  
“那不是一个爱情魔咒！”  
“确实，那不是。不过心理魔法的问题，Potter，在于它以情感为食，而不是理性。因此，如果你在施咒的时候感到了罪恶感——大概是清晰地意识到我永远不会容忍在你还是学生时和你发生关系吧——自然，这会导致魔力外溢并且影响除了我以外的所有人。”  
Potter咬着下唇。   
“至于怎么解决，我相信我们已经做到了。“  
他打开门，正如预期那样，面前的过道一片沉寂——除了一些人有节奏的鼾声。  
“哦，”Potter又说，“我想我以前没有认真想过为什么它叫做‘睡美人’。”他盯着睡着的众人，“所以你亲我只是为了…”  
“为了解除魔咒的效果，当然。”  
“好吧，”Potter说，“那你亲了我这么久是因为…？”  
“闭嘴，Potter，”Severus说，直了直他弄乱的袍子。  
“我强烈怀疑他们醒来不会记得发生了什么，不过我也怀疑他们不会睡很久。如果你想避免把那么尴尬的解释重复个几百遍，我建议你还不如用省下的那点魔力把所有人衣服整理好，搬到一个合理一点的位置。”  
“哦，好，”Potter说，挥了一下手，走廊再一次变空了。他皱着眉毛，“我真的很讨厌那么做，你知道的。”  
Severus俯视着他，强压想要再亲他一次，再也不放开他的冲动。“是的，”他喃喃道，“我知道。”  
很长一段时间，他们都在沉默中站着。  
“你也意识到因为你是我的老师就不和我约会这事很荒谬吧？我是说，那些什么力量不均等之类的根本不适用，当我可以打个响指就…”  
“但你不会，”Severus说，“即使潜意识里也不会，正如今天的灾难证明的那样。”  
Potter叹了口气。  
“这是原则问题。”  
“好吧，”Potter说，“去他的没用原则，但正是这样我才会尊重它。”  
Severus没有感谢他；他从没理解口头上对感谢的展示有什么用。不过他的确用手指背部轻抚了一下Potter的手，仅仅是微弱的，最轻柔的触碰。当他向下看时，Potter并不像他所害怕的那样失落，却是充满希望的，眼睛中有明亮的碧绿闪烁。还剩下六个月这小子就要毕业了，而Severus等不及能摆脱他。因为现在他知道Potter何时会回来——而且一定会回来…  
Severus的嘴角勾起一个无可救药的笑容。


End file.
